


Backstabbing and Cheating and Lies. Oh, my!

by elle_delajoie



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_delajoie/pseuds/elle_delajoie
Summary: When Kurt is in Lima for Burt's oncology appointment, Sam reluctantly goes to his room to tell him something he thinks Kurt should know. Kurt's response sets off a chain of events that helps him finally get over Blaine for good.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 93





	Backstabbing and Cheating and Lies. Oh, my!

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot fix-it to wish everyone a Happy New Year!

Sam knocked on Kurt's open door and then leaned back against the door frame, not actually stepping into Kurt's room.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" Kurt said cheerfully, as he put his phone down and looked up.

"Oh, um. I came to tell you something that I don't want to tell you."

"Well, that's cryptic. Do you or don't you want to tell me?"

"I want you to know, but I don't want to be the one to tell you."

"I see. Well, you can think about it some more before you decide whether to tell me or not." Kurt reached to pick his phone back up.

"No. No. It's taken me an hour to talk myself into walking across the hall to talk to you."

"Alright."

"So, in Glee Mr. Schue's was out a couple of weeks ago and we did a Guilty Pleasures theme for a couple of days."

"I saw the girls. They were great as the Spice Girls. I think their version was actually much better than the original."

"Yeah. They were great. Um. This isn't about them though."

"If you're worried I've lost some respect for you or something for wearing that purple ruffled jacket for 'Copacabana', I haven't. You did a good job on that, by the way."

"Oh, thanks. It's not about that either."

"Jake's rendition of 'My Prerogative' was good. He's a really good dancer and singer."

"Yeah."

"And 'Wake Me up Before you Go Go' was great, but it was depressing."

"Depressing?"

"Yeah. It was just one more thing on the list of things that Blaine can do that I couldn't. Finn pressured me into not singing the duet with you, saying that I'd paint a target on your back if you sang with me in the choir room. But you and Blaine could sing a duet in the auditorium in neon short shorts, with him wearing glow-in-the-dark fingernail polish, and that was fine. I get it. He's the right kind of gay guy and I'm not, even though I have no earthly idea why. His only masculine pursuit is boxing and he sings as many songs by women as I did. He dresses like a toddler and a grandpa, which is fine if that's what he likes. I'm not disparaging his wardrobe choices. I'm just pointing out how different from the typical Midwest teen guy clothing his clothes are, yet he doesn't get hassled for it. His wardrobe has gone from Brooks Brothers to Crayola this year and no one seems to give a care, which is actually great and amazing, but still hurtful to me. Anyway, I don't want to talk about the other video that was sent to me. I was stupid to sleep with him during the reception, but we aren't together. And seeing him sing that song does not make me want to get back with him. I've moved on."

"That was just three weeks ago. And that IS what I want to talk about. Sorry."

"I saw what he said. About how it was about me, but that doesn't matter. I know he feels bad. He should. He blamed me for his cheating and it wasn't my fault. I know that now, but every time I see him I'm both attracted and repelled, and then I hate myself. I hate that I still love him. And I'm about to lose a really great guy in New York if I can't let Blaine go. I told Adam that he's not my rebound and he's not. I'm furious with myself that I can't let Blaine go. But every time I think about the future, Blaine's in the daydream. He was a part of all of the future plans I had. And it's hard because part of my motivation has been to work hard to get the future that I dreamed of with him. And without him, it's hard to see anything there."

"I get that." Sam finally stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He slid down the door and sat on the floor. "Look, what I have to tell you might help that in a really weird way." He sighed heavily. "I've done everything I can think of to keep him from pestering you and trying to work his way back into your good graces, even going along with him talking about getting you back. I figured in some weird way that if he was spending his time with me dressing up in superhero costumes and play RPGs and learning about _Star Wars_ that he wasn't spending his time trying to tell you how sorry he was and how he wanted to get back together with you on the phone or in emails or text messages. I don't know if it helped any, but he's pretty stubborn when he has his mind set on something. I figured if I argued with him or told him why it was a bad idea that he would just dig his heels in and become twice as determined to get you back."

Kurt looked confused, but said, "Okay. I still have no idea what you're talking about, though."

Sam took a deep breath. "Blaine has a crush on me."

"What?"

"He told me so. He told me that the Phil Collins song that he said was for you was actually for me and that I was his guilty pleasure. I just brushed it off like it didn't matter to me because, honestly, it doesn't. I'm not offended if someone thinks I'm attractive. So, the fact that he thinks I'm attractive doesn't bother me. Well, it didn't then. But it does now."

"Why does it bother you now?"

Sam closed his eyes and pulled his knees up. He crossed his arms, propping them on his knees and then put his head down on his forearms. "Because he went to the mall this afternoon to buy an engagement ring."

"He's going to ask you to marry him?"

Sam's head popped up. "What? No! He's going to ask you to marry him."

"We're not even dating."

"Yet."

"Yet?"

Sam looked up and sat criss-cross. "He's planning to invite you to a picnic to get back together with you."

"He already invited me to a picnic at school on Tuesday."

"That's the one." He leaned his head back against the door and looked up at the ceiling.

"I was going to sing to him. I've been telling him that I'd consider giving him a chance to be part of my life again. Since he loves big musical numbers and he's always been the one to sing to me, I thought I'd take the lead this time and sing 'I've Got to Get You into my Life' since it's apparently Beatles week in Glee Club. But tell me more about this trip to the jewelry store."

He turned to look at Kurt. "I overheard him and Tina talking before they left. I drove to the mall and got there a few minutes after they did. I might have been out of line, but when I came charging in saying that I was going to help him pick out the ring, the sales lady asked me if I was the one he was buying the ring for."

"Okay."

"So, I told her no, but that he wanted to do me."

"You didn't."

"I did. But instead of denying it, he just followed her over to another case and talked to her."

"So, he still has a crush on you."

"He has had all year. I've known. I just didn't admit that I knew until he actually told me. I mean that's how I managed to get him into things he's never been interested in before. Honestly, last year he didn't even give me the time of day and this year we're best bros? Hello? We had nothing in common except that we sing and we both like you. And over time, I admit it was nice to have someone who was willing to do the things I liked. I missed having someone to horse around with."

"I get it. How did today go with Brittany? Is she acting more like herself?"

"Something's wrong, but she's not saying what yet. She didn't really talk to anyone much today. I thought maybe she'd tell me what was going on, but she didn't. And then, we had an extra long rehearsal for Regionals tomorrow, but she didn't stay. We don't even know if she's going to show up tomorrow. Ryder quit too. They don't have solos, but without them, we don't have enough people to compete. I hope they change their minds and show up tomorrow or we'll have to add two jazz band members like we did last year."

"I don't know what would cause her to act like that. She's never been so rude or mean in the whole time I've known her."

Kurt's phone pinged with a text. He picked it up and looked. "Blaine wants me to go out to dinner with him at Breadstix to meet two ladies he met at the mall."

"Right," Sam snorted.

"What do you mean?"

"My bet is that it's that lady from the jewelry store and her girlfriend." He paused. "That sounds so weird because they're like 60. Way too old to be a 'girl'. It's just weird that there's no word for someone you're dating besides 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' when the two people are old enough to be grandparents."

"We're getting off topic here. I agree that English is weird. But what about these ladies?"

"I could hear what the lady saleswoman was talking about. She's gay and she's been with her girlfriend since they were 18."

"I see. Well, I'll go because, as weird as it sounds, I've never met anyone that old who's gay and I'm intrigued to learn about their lives." He picked his phone up and told Blaine that he'd go with him. He got an immediate text back. "Oh. He wants me to go meet them in 30 minutes."

"Alright. I'll see you later or tomorrow at Regionals." Sam let himself out.

Kurt got up to get ready to leave to meet Blaine.

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Kurt went to the hotel he had chosen. He folded back the bed linens back on the bed closest to the window. He put a several single-use lube packets, a few condoms, and a small package of wet wipes on the bed by the pillow near the side table between the two beds.

Kurt pulled out a cheap electronic candle he bought and put it on the nightstand. He closed the curtains completely to block out all of the light. He walked back around the bed turned the candle on. He looked around. "Not bad."

He went in the bathroom, locked the door, and turned the shower on.

* * *

Blaine stopped at the front desk and picked up the keycard just like Sam's text had told him to. He took the elevator up to the third floor and found the room easily. He slipped the keycard in and opened the door.

"Sam?" He didn't get a response, but went ahead and stepped inside. He could hear the shower running. He walked past the bathroom and saw the candle. He walked towards the bed and saw the supplies. His phone beeped with a text. He pulled it and read the text.

-Can you go ahead and prep yourself? I dont think Im ready for that part yet. Ill come out in just a few minutes. Im going to shave again before I come out.

He read it. He shook his head and smiled. He had been surprised at Sam's interest. He could understand the hesitance, so he undressed and put his clothes on the other bed, and then he lay down in the bed and opened one of the lube packets.

A few minutes later, Kurt opened the bathroom door slowly. He had his phone camera set to video-record. He stepped out into the darkness and flipped on the light in the room. Blaine looked towards him. The instant he realized that it wasn't Sam, he sat up.

"Kurt?"

"Bingo. Ding, ding, ding. Got it in one," he said sarcastically.

By that point, Blaine's brain had re-engaged and he noticed that Kurt was holding his phone in his hand. He grabbed for the sheet and pulled it up over his legs and reached for the pack of wet wipes and pulled one out.

Kurt walked to the end of the empty bed and stood there. "When I heard about your crush on Sam a week and a half after our hookup at the reception, I was surprised since you had seemed pretty convinced that we were endgame and soulmates that evening, despite originally agreeing to hook up with me with no strings attached. If I remember right, you called it 'bros helping bros'. I'll just have to assume that's what you were going to consider this little tryst with Sam since you two are bros."

Blaine didn't know what to say, so he said nothing.

"I guess it shouldn't surprise me. You knew I had a crush on Sam when I first met him before I knew that he was straight. You took Tony. You won Senior Class President. You were chosen as the new Rachel with Marley as the new Finn. You're the leader of the New Directions. You're head Cheerio too. You got to sing a duet with Sam and be best friends with him openly all year. You were spared the bullying and you got to do all of the things I wasn't allowed to do. And this little tryst is just the icing on the cake."

"So you set me up? How did you get Sam's phone?"

"Sam lives in my house, Blaine. It's not that hard. Plus, he misplaces his phone all the time and uses someone else's phone to find where he laid it down. Only he hasn't been able to find it since Friday night. I powered it down when I found it. That way he couldn't call it and find it."

"Why?"

"Because I know about the engagement ring. I know that you met Jan at the mall at the jewelry store. I've lived in Lima my whole life, Blaine. You think I've never been in the jewelry store before? I recognized her. And they clearly thought we were a couple. Anyway – you asked why. The answer is because I need to get over you. And seeing that you were out buying me an engagement ring when we aren't even dating, but yet you still have a crush on Sam made me wonder just how far you were willing to go. Even though you say we're endgame and soulmates and whatever other words you use to delude yourself into thinking that I belong to you. I wondered if Sam were willing, would you be?"

"Kurt, this isn't cheating."

"I'm aware. You're single. Sam is single. I'm not calling you out for cheating. I'm just here to tell you that we're over. I shouldn't have slept with you at the wedding and I should have put you back on a plane to Ohio at Christmas. But this time, I finally have enough resolve to cut the connection. I need you to not contact me – at all. If I decide to come back to Lima to visit my family, I expect you to steer clear of my house. You and Sam can meet up to do your 'bro time' somewhere else while I'm home."

"But Kurt…"

Kurt straightened his spine. "No." Kurt stepped closer to the empty bed and pulled Blaine's wallet, keys, and phone out of his pants and put them in his satchel "Go shower and get dressed. You're driving me home. We're having lunch with my dad."

"No way."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's pants and took a step back. "I'll just forward all of the messages between you and Sam to the rest of the Glee group, then. You can find your own way to my house." He turned to walk to the door.

Blaine called out. "Kurt! Stop!"

Kurt turned around. "Yes?" He stared Blaine down with one of his infamous ice king glares.

Blaine was flummoxed. He had never seen Kurt behave this way.

Kurt spoke with a steel voice. "Get over yourself, Blaine. I was a bitch before I met you. Fear had beaten me down when we met. And my desire to be with you kept me quiet and meek, but I'm over that. Either get in the shower, get dressed, and ride with me to my house or don't. You have five minutes to be back out here or I'm leaving without you."

* * *

They walked into the house together. Burt and Finn were already sitting down at the dining room table. Carole and Sam carried in the last of the food and put it on the table. Kurt sat next to Finn. Blaine walked around and sat next to Sam.

Burt eyed Kurt curiously, but picked up a bowl, served himself, and passed it to Finn.

While the bowls were being passed, Kurt managed to get the conversation started by talking about Regionals. "Everyone did a great job yesterday. I was relieved that Brittany and Ryder showed up."

Sam said, "So were we. I'm really going to miss Brittany, but MIT is a great opportunity for her. I hope she learns a lot and mostly that she likes it there. She and I have both struggled having to repeat our senior year."

The conversation moved from there to everyone's spring break plans to school in general and then to Nationals.

"So, where is Nationals being held this year?" Carole asked.

"Los Angeles," Sam answered.

"Oh, wow. That will be fun. I hope some students take the reins on the planning. I know how disappointed Kurt was that you all didn't really do anything planned in New York or Chicago. It would be a shame for you to let that happen again."

"Yeah, we should do the planning ourselves," Sam agreed.

Kurt began to pick up the leftover food and take it to the kitchen. When he came back, he said, "I'll do the clean up since I didn't help cook. Finn and Sam can go ahead and do whatever they need to do. The rest of us can move to the kitchen and talk while I wash dishes."

Finn looked confused.

"It won't take that long Finn. Just go down and play video games for a little bit. We're still going to go to the movies this afternoon."

"Oh, okay. Just text me when you want me to come back up."

"Sure." Kurt pulled Sam's phone out of his vest pocket. "Here, Sam. I found your phone."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I've been looking for it since Friday night." He grabbed it, not even bothering to ask where Kurt had found it. "I've got homework to do. Text me when it's time to go."

Burt, Carole, and a reluctant Blaine moved into the kitchen and sat at the island.

Kurt filled the sink with dishwater and started to soak the things he couldn't put in the dishwasher, which he loaded quickly and moved to stand closer to the island. "So, I've been keeping something from the two of you."

"Does this have something to do with what you asked me about the other day, Blaine?"

"What did you ask him about the other day?" Kurt asked.

Blaine floundered. "I, um, gave him a rainbow pin to wear in support of gay marriage."

"Which I accepted and I will wear, but that's not what I'm talking about. You asked me for permission to ask Kurt to marry you. Did you ask him already?"

Blaine looked like a deer caught in headlights. "No. No, I didn't."

"But he has an engagement ring," Kurt offered. "And no that's not what I've been keeping from the two of you."

"So, stop beating around the bush then and get on with it."

"I broke up with Blaine last fall because he cheated on me."

Carole look like she was going to be sick and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Oh, Kurt, honey." She got up and hugged him, and then sat back down.

Burt's eyes bore into Blaine. "Are you insane? Kurt loved you with everything he is. And you cheated on the most loyal person on the planet?" He turned his gaze to Kurt. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"He told me it was my fault and I believed him. I blamed myself. And I was so broken that I thought you'd take his side. I hurt so bad I thought I was going to die." Kurt took a deep breath and managed to keep from breaking down. "But I've gotten my life back together. I'm not completely whole, but I'm getting there. Blaine's only here because I forced him to come. I have his phone and his wallet and his keys. I'm aware that basically taking his stuff and holding it hostage isn't right, but I wanted you to hear it from him."

"Well?" Burt said, as he looked back at Blaine.

"He's right. I did cheat on him."

Kurt went into the dining room and pulled Blaine's wallet, phone, and keys out of his bag. He took them back into the kitchen and put them on the island in front of Blaine, who reached out for them immediately. He stood quickly, put them in his jacket pocket, and left the room. The three of them heard the front door open and close.

* * *

Kurt placed sets of chairs facing each other on two levels of the choir room. He had Sam help him push the piano to the side and arrange the chairs.

When people started to come in, Kurt directed them to where they needed to sit. He had Marley sit facing Kitty. Unique, Sam, and Artie faced Ryder. Sugar was facing Mr. Schue. Blaine and Tina faced the empty chair that Kurt was planning to sit in.

Jake and Joe were the only two seated facing the others.

"If I could have your attention," Kurt said, in a firm voice.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"I asked Mr. Schue if I could speak to everyone this morning." He walked over to the piano and picked up a sheet of paper.

"This piece of paper from Mr. Schuester's printer is representative of the bond of trust between two people."

"This is what happens when someone we barely know breaks our trust." He ripped it in half.

"And what happens to our trust when it's someone we know a little better." He put the two halves together and ripped them in half.

"When it's a friendly acquaintance." He ripped the pieces in half a few more times.

"And when a friend breaks our trust." He picked up a ziptop bag that had a sheet of paper that had been ripped into about 100 pieces in it.

"And this is what happens when it's someone you love." He picked up the last bag that had all of the pieces after the piece of paper had been through a micro-cut shredder in it.

He put it back down on the piano and started to walk around the room. "What are the chances of putting any of those pieces of paper back together in a way that will make it a functional sheet of paper that can be used in Mr. Schue's copier?"

No one made eye contact with him.

"There's none really, is there? There's really no chance of putting any of those pieces of paper back together so that they will run through his printer. I chose the groups you're sitting in for a reason."

He stood behind Kitty. "You took in Marley's skirt in over and over again causing her to feel like she was gaining weight. Your sabotage caused a lot of damage. And just like that paper, Marley's eating habits were destroyed. What you did could have caused irreparable harm if she hadn't gotten help. She could have actually died. Girls die from anorexia and bulimia every year. Without treatment, 20% of people with anorexia die."

He moved on and stood near Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue is in both positions. He both broke someone's trust and had his trust broken by more than one person. This is your opportunity to apologize to Sugar for not accepting her when she auditioned for a club that supposedly accepted everyone. Finn couldn't be here this morning, but that issue has been addressed."

He moved and stood next to Ryder. "Unique, what you did was so wrong."

She looked down and nodded.

"Artie and Sam your responses to what Ryder so openly shared with the group were so out of line." He turned to Ryder. "Show them." Ryder pulled his phone out and showed Sam and Artie a picture of himself at age 11. "Sam, think about it. Stevie is just a year younger than Ryder was at the time. Would you think it was cool if some 18-year-old girl did the same thing to Stevie? Would you be high-fiving him and whooping it up with him about what a lucky kid he was?"

Sam turned nearly white and looked sick.

"That's what I thought. If either of you, or any of you secretly thought it was okay, you need help. Serious help. The age of consent in Ohio is 16, which is lower than most states. But 11 is light years away from 16 in so many ways."

He turned back to face Ryder.

"Ryder had trust issues already. And then he got very little support from the only group of people he trusted after he told you something devastating that happened to him. The paper that went through the shredder demonstrates the level of damage that's been done to Ryder's trust. I'm ashamed of the three of you. And I know that Unique has been on the receiving end of having her trust in authority figures broken."

He turned to address Artie specifically. "You also belong in the group with the empty chair for me. I found out what you told Blaine and Rachel before _West Side Story_."

Artie looked clueless. Blaine looked away.

"It had to do with Rachel and Blaine doing a better job portraying a couple in love."

"Oh. OH!" Artie tried to get Kurt to stop talking by the look in his eyes.

"Just like telling someone to actually kill someone to play a murderer would be inappropriate, telling to virgins to explore their sexuality to learn to be better actors isn't the right acting advice, in case you haven't figured that out yet. "

Mr. Schue about choked. "You what?"

"Moving on," Kurt said. He walked towards his own empty chair. "Tina. You and I had been friends for three years. We endured numerous slushies together. We spent a lot of time sewing costumes together. I would have never, ever thought you would turn against me, but your tirade at the reception in February proved me wrong."

He turned to face Blaine. "Your actions yesterday proved you to be untrustworthy on top of being a liar and a cheater."

"Kurt!" he blurted out, his eyes flashing between intense anger and pleading with him to stop.

"I'm not sure what everyone in here thinks happened last fall. Maybe you don't even care, which is fine. But when you told me that you had slept with someone else, my heart nearly stopped beating. The paper that went through the shredder isn't in small enough pieces to demonstrate the level of destruction your actions had on my trust."

He walked back towards the middle of the room. "I realize that I am not without fault. No one is. I just came to hopefully inspire you all to start thinking about the consequences of your actions. Some damage can't be undone."

He walked back over to the piano and picked up a small stack of cards. "I had these printed for everyone. It's a list of organizations that you can call free of charge to help with things like depression, anxiety, abuse, eating disorders, and self-harm issues. There are also a few places that just offer a listening ear when you need someone to talk to work through issues."

He handed one to Jake and Joe, and then to everyone else. He gave one to Mr. Schue as well.

"I just want to remind the people whose actions broke someone's trust not to expect to be forgiven and for things to go back to the way they were. An apology does not insure forgiveness because forgiveness can't be earned or bought. It can only be given freely by the person who was injured."

He motioned for Joe to join him. He went over to where the instruments were and picked up a guitar.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "The last time I sang to you, I basically apologized for something I hadn't done and told you that I was nothing without you. I've learned that's not true over the last five months. You broke more than my trust. You broke my heart. It's only taken a month of me getting help from one of those places for me to start to see that I'm worth something on my own."

Kurt sat down at the drums to several people's surprise. Joe started on the guitar and Kurt joined in with the beat on the kick drum. "I changed the lyrics in a few places, to fit our situation."

_I remember when we broke up last fall.  
You said you needed me but I wasn't there.  
Cause we hadn't seen each other in two weeks.  
When you said that, I was like what?'_

_Then you send me gifts and flowers that say,  
How much you miss me and how you're gonna change.  
And you say, "Trust me."  
Remember how I asked for space?  
And you showed up for Christmas anyway?_

_I say, don't call. We broke up ages ago.  
You call me. "I love you."_

_Ooh, oh-oh, oh-oh.  
I called it off for good last night.  
Ooh, oh-oh, oh-oh.  
This time I'm telling you, I'm telling you._

_We are never ever, ever getting back together.  
We are never ever, ever getting back together._

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, but don't talk to me.  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together.  
Like ever._

_I used to think that we were forever ever, ever.  
And I used to say, "Never say never."  
You need to move on and stop telling me,  
You love me.  
It's just exhausting, you know.  
Like we are never getting back together.  
Like ever._

_Ooh, oh-oh, oh-oh.  
I called it off for good last night.  
Ooh, oh-oh, oh-oh.  
This time I'm telling you, I'm telling you._

_We are never ever, ever getting back together.  
We are never ever, ever getting back together._

When he finished the song, he put the drumsticks across the snare drum, grabbed his bag, and stood near the door. "I'm going to head out. Please consider contacting the help lines on those cards and stop hurting each other. Lying, cheating, and backstabbing each other are choices you all are making. None of those things are accidents. Start to think before you act. This group is the Glee Club. It's about time that it starts to bring joy to people's lives, including the lives of the people in it."


End file.
